7 daiz
by Dahell
Summary: Rukawa's 1 week fling...
1. revelation

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own……….. -^_^-

Monday

In my room

9:03 pm

****

Dear Do'aho,

Nothing much happened today.

I started my day sleeping and I plan to end it by sleeping.

Oh well.

You know what? I think something interesting happened today.

As usual, I was sleeping.

Just then I heard an unfamiliar voice.

That wasn't the voice of our old professor.

The unfamiliar voice told the class that she would be our new professor.

I began to feel curious.

So I opened my eyes.

Want to know what did I see?

Aside from the drool on my table, (which, of course, I created) was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon.

She has black hair.

Blue eyes.

And she's got this killer legs. (I really get attracted to the leggy types)

She's also about thirty.

Then I felt as if something slammed into my chest. I began to think about it for the whole day. (which, of course, is the very first time)

Then, upon reaching my room on the end of the day, I began to realize why I acted that way…

Want to know the reason?

Well…

the reason…

is…

that…

I'm attracted to older women. (and twice my age at that)

Tuesday

In my room

9:30 pm

****

Dear Do'aho,

Remember the hot professor I told you about?

Well, she looked at me!

I mean REALLY looked at me!

Oh man!

I feel like floating.

I feel like I'm in cloud nine. (yum yum)

I feel like… 

uhm…

Back to what I'm saying…

She looked at me.

Good thing I wasn't sleeping that time!

Her very beautiful eyes…

I feel so captivated by it…

I really love looking into her eyes…

As if I'm looking into the depths of her being…

As if I….

****

STOP!

I'm starting to sound like Haruko.

The romantic type…

And speaking of that devil… (uhm…)

She keeps following me again!

I HATE IT!!!

She's got this starry eyed expression too…

Man!

What could I do so that she'll leave me alone?

Kick her ass? (ohhh… I'd love that!)

Nah…

Gori and Sakuragi will surely kill me…

Say I hate her? (which is true)

Nope…

Sakuragi will headbutt me. (my head is soooo sensitive you know)

Oh well…

I'll just ignore her.

Anyway, it's been helping me this past few months…

Gosh.

Gotta sleep

I'll just write again tom…. 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……… (drools)

Wednesday

In my room

9:03 pm

****

Dear Do'aho,

What I did today was very shocking.

I courted her…

I mean my professor.

And guess what?

She accepted me!

I mean the two of us are together now!

And to celebrate it, we went to my house,

to my room and...

and…

and…

drank tea.

Damn!

I thought we would do it!

You know...

The things normal couples do….

Then she said it isn't the time coz'…

It's her time of the month! (she said it's her last day though)

Damn again!

So, we just sat there and drank tea.

We also talked about things…

I mainly talked about basketball.

She talked about her students and stuff.

BORING!!! -------- her students I mean

Then we agreed on something.

That we'd keep our relationship a secret.

Of course I agreed!

I have a reputation to keep you know…

After that she left.

I stood near the window and stared at her figure. (nice figure!)

I REALLY LOVE OLDER WOMEN!!!

Author's notes:

Oh yeah!!!

Rukawa, you go man!!!!


	2. revelation02

****

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah…… 0_o

Thursday

In my room

11:59 pm

****

Dear Do'aho,

My professor and I went out today.

It was kinda fun...

First, we went to watch a movie.

She chose the movie that we will watch.

Man!

She sure has sex drive!

She chose a porn movie.

And since I'm tall and mature looking they let me enter.

So, the place was dark. (of course! duh!)

She selected a seat at the very corner of the movie house.

Then, the movie started.

After a good ten minutes, I felt something creeping on my thigh.

I thought it was some insect (yuck!) I ignored it.

It continued going up and up until it reached my *censor*

SHIT!

WHAT THE F*CK!

Man… I think I'm getting horny…

Then she starts massaging my *censor*

Oh yeah…

I'm really getting horny…

Then she suggested in a throaty, whore-like voice that we leave, so we left.

ANITO INN.

The blinking sign said clearly.

What kind of name is that for a motel?

So we went inside.

Checked in for a room.

Inside the room, she locked the door and started unbuttoning her blouse. Then she removed it.

HOLYSHIT!

She isn't wearing a bra!

Oh man!

Nice *censor* though.

Then she started to remove her skirt and then her pantyhose followed.

And guess what?

While she was removing her clothes she was dancing!

Well, there she was, dancing her ass out.

Her way of dancing was screaming "I'M A SLUT! I'M A SLUT!"

I'm starting to feel like a D.O.M. (dirty old man)

Who the f*ck wouldn't!

I mean, if you only saw the way she danced!

She danced like a turkey.

Strutting her ass out.

Then somebody woke me up.

Yeah!

I slept.

While she was checking in I got soooooooo bored I slept.

So that disgusting part was only a dream and to add it all up it was MY dream!

Oh well.

Back to what really happened.

We went to our room.

Inside, she first offered me a drink.

I declined.

It would only make me sleepy.

Then, she stared at me.

I stared at her.

She came closer and we kissed…

Then…

SCENE CUT!!!

I was really satisfied after. 

But my satisfaction was shot lived when I saw her wallet.

It was on the floor exactly where it fell when it slipped out of her jacket.

There was a picture peeking out of it.

I looked at her sleeping figure then left the bed to look at the picture inside her wallet.

I saw a picture of a man and FIVE children.

All of them were smiling.

I looked at the message at the back of the picture.

Know what it said?!?!

__

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HONEY!!!

Yes!

A happy freakin' anniversary HONEY!

I shook her awake and showed her the picture.

She said it's true.

She's a married woman with FIVE kids.

Since I don't need married woman, especially with FIVE kids, in my life I told her so and broke up with her.

She started to become hysterical.

Ranting about she wouldn't give me up.

I really don't care.

So I pulled on my clothes and left her even if she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Damn!

That was why she was so experienced!

Author's notes:

Nyak nyak nyak nyak nyak!

Yeah, I know Rukawa is a bit, or should I say, is really OOC.

But what can I say?!?!?!

It's his diary.

Sorry to all Rukawa fans and lovers out there!!! (like me) 

__

likas lang talaga sakin na gaguhin ang mga mahal ko… ^_^


End file.
